


Crimson nights, make my bed

by MilizaMorelle



Category: Hammer Horror Films, The Brides of Dracula (1960)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire brides clearly didn´t die in the end. Published before in FFnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson nights, make my bed

She had always loved red color, the ancient and pure crimson, and now blood gave her life over death; instead of corrupted, she felt purified. Gina knew that the peasant girl felt the same; unlike old Baroness, horrified by her existence, they both rejoiced in their new life and it´s pleasures.

After the night their Master had died, Gina and Marie had not escaped far. Chateau Meinster, abandoned and neglected, was perfect hiding place; the peasants avoded it, Van Helsing was gone, and neither Gina nor Marie hunted too near home. They had chosen two rooms for themselves to to live: they were splendid mix of red and pastel, velvet and satin and rich wood, and their incorruptible cleanliness suggested that the castle was a living entity, protecting it´s own.

Too bad Van Helsing had taken ravishing Marianne with him. Such beauy should not just fade, Gina thought; it was time to draw her to this new and wonderful existence.


End file.
